Gale Oneshots
by Vilandel
Summary: Er ist stark, sie ist zierlich... Verschieden auf jedem Punkt... Getroffen in einer der schlimmesten Situationen, doch Liebe entwickelte sich trotzdem... (Oneshots zu Gajeel & Levy)
1. 10 Dinge über Gale

**10 Dinge über Gale**

**1.** Gajeel lässt niemanden seine Haare anfassen. Ausser Levy. Wenn er etwas zu vergeben hat...

**2.** Momentan möchte Gajeel keine Kinder. Weil er Levy einfach nicht teilen will. Selbst mit einem Mini-Shrimp...

**3. **Unerwarteterweise war Metallicana ganz zufrieden, als er von ihrer Beziehung erfahren hatte. Nicht nur weil Levy einen guten Einfluss auf seinen Sohn hat, sondern eher weil er selber seit einiger Zeit eine Gefährtin hatte...

**4.** Früher las Gajeel gar nicht gern. Doch dann entdeckte er die Bücher, die Erza sich bei Levy ausleiht...

**5.** Pantherlily schläft mit Ohrenstöpsel. Von der ersten Nacht, als Levy endgültig bei Gajeel und ihm eingezogen ist, macht er nämlich noch Alpträume...

**6.** Alte Texte zu bearbeiten ist sehr schwierig für Levy. Denn Gajeel weiss genau wie er sie ablenken kann...

**7.** Gajeel stört es nicht, dass Levy flachbrüstig ist. So hat sie weniger Verehrer, auf die er eifersüchtig sein kann...

**8.** Streit gibt es schon. Aber Gajeel weiss genau, wie Levy ihm auf dem Kopfkissen am besten verzeihen kann...

**9.** Gefährten von Dragonslayer müssen immer eine sichere Methode haben, um ihren Drachen beruhigen zu können. Levy macht es mit vorlesen und etwas anderem...

**10.** Pantherlily machte sich manchmal auf Gajeel Beziehung mit Levy lustig. Aber dann schlug Gajeel mit Luna zurück...


	2. Grösse

**Grösse**

Zum tausendsten Mal sah Levy frustriert in den Spiegel. Verdammt, wieso hatte sie so kleine Brüste? Sie war doch schon siebzehn Jahre alt, ihre Brüste sollten doch schon grösser sein! Gut, sie hatte zwar gelesen, dass Busen in den jungen Jahren noch wachsen. Aber Levy hatte keine Geduld mehr. In drei Jahren würden ihre Brüste sicher nicht auf einmal viel grösser werden. Gut, so gross wie die von Lucy wollte sie nun auch nicht, aber etwa die Grösse wie die von Rin oder Maya, das wäre gut. Verdammt, sie war etwa so flachbrüstig wie Wendy. Doch bei der kleinen Dragonslayerin war das auch normal, sie war ja noch zwölf. Levy hingegen war siebzehn. SIEBZEHN! Es war doch nicht normal, dass sie so flachbrüstig war.

Und dann war sie auch noch so klein, dünn und schwach. Sie sah eigentlich aus wie ein zu schnell gewachsenes Kind, nicht wie ein jugendliches Mädchen. Das war so frustrierend! Gut, sie hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Gehirn, aber half auch nicht weiter. Levy liess sich entmutigt auf die Knie sinken. Wieso würde Gajeel auf ein Mädchen wie sie stehen können?

„Na Shrimp, leidest du schon wieder unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Levy um. Hinter ihr stand ein grinsender Gajeel, gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt. Die kleine Scriptmagierin musste sich wieder ganz zusammenreissen, um nicht auffällig seinen Körper und seine ausgeprägte Muskulatur zu bewundern.

„Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was du gegen deinen Körper hast", lachte der Eisendragonslayer. Das machte Levy nur noch wütender.

„Lach nicht! Hast du mich noch nie genau angesehen? Sieh mal meine Brüste, sie sind so flach, dass man mich wahrscheinlich immer noch für ein Kind halten wird! Ich bin auch klein und dünn und schwach! Im Kampf kann ich nichts Grosses anstellen, ausser etwas Strategie! Ausserdem…"

„Halt die Klappe! Ohne dich wären deine beiden Clowns sowieso verloren! Du bist stark, sonst hätte der Alte dich nicht als Kandidat für die S-Rang-Prüfung ausgewählt, oder? Ausserdem habe ich dich doch versprochen, dich zu beschützen und stärker zu machen! Ich finde bis jetzt habe ich gute Arbeit geleistet. Und jetzt steh auf und schau genau in den Spiegel!"

Zitternd stand Levy auf und tat wie ihr geheissen. Gajeel ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre zierlichen Schultern, was ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte. Zudem grinste er nicht mehr, er hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich.

„Ich weiss nicht, was du darin siehst. Aber ich sehe ein Mädchen, das zierlich und stark ist zugleich. Das mich mit einem einfachen Schlag mit der Tasche k.o. schlagen konnte. Sie hat zwei Verehrer, die aber bei ihr keine Chance haben. Sie ist hübsch auf ihre Art, sie ist klüger als viele in der Gilde zusammen. Zudem sollte sie wissen, dass ein gewisser Eisendrache eine Schwäche für Mädchen hat, die eher klein sind."

Gajeel errötete nach seiner Rede. Es war nicht seine Art mit Wörter umzugehen. Aber er wusste, dass Levy dies mögen würde. Sie war ja nicht umsonst eine Scriptmagierin. Gajeel hoffte einfach, dass er die Kleine etwas aufmuntern konnte.

Levy hingegen war sprachlos. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass der Eisendragonslayer auch mit Worten umgehen konnte. Zwar nicht perfekt, aber es war einfach viel schöner als die doofen kitschigen Komplimente von Jet und Droy. Und Gajeel hatte tatsächlich gesagt, dass er auf kleine Mädchen stand!

„Dich… stört es auch nicht… dass meine… Brüste so… flach sind?", fragte sie trotzdem zur Sicherheit nach.

„Tss… natürlich nicht. So hat es weniger Verehrer, die um mein Mädchen umgehen, bis auf deine beiden Clowns. Und zudem macht es dich leichter zum tragen."

Kaum hatte er fertig geredet, hob er sie auch schon auf, sodass sie in seinen roten Augen sehen konnte und liess seine rauen Lippen auf ihre krachen. Nach einem kurzen Schock erwiderte Levy den Kuss glücklich. Sie war vielleicht klein und flachbrüstig, aber das hatte keine Bedeutung. In Gajeels Augen war sie das schönste Mädchen überhaupt.


End file.
